How I Met The Angels
by Elisa Cristine De La Torre
Summary: This story is about my experiences with the angels I don't own them however, except for Marilyn the counselor of course.  Enjoy!  God Loves You!


How I met the angels?...

By, Elisa C. De La Torre

Part 01

Chapter 01

The first time I met Adam and Henry…

It was on Thursday April 16, 1981 at Garfield Memorial Hospital in Monterey Park, California of course I didn't know it was them at the time however, as I got older I began to realize that they were there for me especially when I was 13 years old and in the hospital for the first of two back operations so they knew that they had to stay put for that specific reason.

I am grateful to God for you both.

Chapter 02

Adam and Henry help me tell this story…

Adam: "Henry, it seems like our former assignment wants our help in telling this story what should we do?"

Henry: "Umm, Adam Elisa is our assignment or did you forget again?"

Adam: "No one informed me that we had been reassigned to Elisa again or did you put a request in with the father for both of us?"

Henry: "I did like two weeks ago when I knew that she would need our help the most."

Adam: "I know Henry but why now?"

Chapter 03

Henry explains why?...

Henry: "It's quite simple Adam her health isn't the greatest at the moment and sh needs our help right now."

Adam: "But didn't Tess just tell us that we couldn't change our schedules."

Henry: "I convinced her and the father that we would stay with Elisa for awhile they both okayed it."

Adam: "So we're back with Elisa huh?"

Henry: "Yes we are Adam now tell me you didn't miss this little one a lot."

Adam: "Oh I did believe me I did I can hardly believe it!"

Chapter 04

Adam and Henry tell me the wonderful news…

Adam: "Henry, let's go tell our assignment the wonderful news what do you say?"

Henry: "She's going to be so happy trust me she really will be so excited!"

Adam: "I know I can't wait to be able to tell her the great news about us being reassigned to her again she's going to love it trust me on this Henry."

Henry: "Oh, I believe you Adam I really do."

Adam: "I know I can't wait until I see her again."

Chapter 05

The arrival of Adam and Henry to my house…

Adam: "Does she know that we are here Henry?"

Henry: "I think she suspects something is up."

Adam: "Should we tell her we're here or should we let her find out on her own."

Henry: "I say let her figure it out on her own because she is old enough to figure it out."

Adam: "Meaning we don't say anything and she just listens for our voices instead."

Chapter 06

I finally figure out who has been talking the whole time…

Me: "Adam and Henry I thought that I heard the both of you what are you two doing here?"

Adam: "Well, Elisa we wanted to come back when you started feeling ill again."

Henry; "We couldn't stop thinking about you sweetheart how have you been lately little Elisa?"  
Me: "I've been good just busy with schoolwork and other stuff it is so hard sometimes."

Adam: "Elisa, we're worried about you sweetheart."

Chapter 07

I listen to Adam and Henry…

Henry: "Adam's right Elisa we're really worried about you sweetheart you know it is something that we can't help but do right now since we care about you."

Adam: "Henry's right we do care about you darling you're very precious not only to us but to the father himself."

Me: "I know that Adam and Henry I feel so tired at times but it's mainly because I have a lot on my mind and I shouldn't but I do."

Henry: "Elisa, tell me something was it you who told Andrew about the 50% on a test?"

Chapter 08

Adam and Henry discuss his idea…

Adam: "Henry, what is it my friend?"

Henry: "Adam, I need your advice on something about our assignment Elisa."

Adam: "What happened now Henry?"

Henry: "Well, she just admitted to getting a 50% on a test for her health class and I was thinking why not make her write a paper on her feelings about that score and how she can improve it on Monday."

Adam: "I don't see anything wrong with that however, isn't she taking tonight off due to it being a special day for her and Antonio."

Chapter 09

Henry gets the hint…

Henry: "How could I be so forgetful that it's their 12th anniversary tell you what she doesn't have to do it tonight she can do it tomorrow instead to be fair to her and her fiancé Antonio."

Adam: "I'm glad that you understand what I meant she is pretty special isn't she?"

Henry: "I know what you mean Adam and yes she is."

Adam: "I know I'm grateful to be back with her again I really did miss her how did you know I was missing her?"

Henry: "U kept saying her name Adam."

Chapter 10

Adam admits that much…

Adam: "I guess because she's my favorite assignment Henry or should I say our favorite assignment lol."

Henry: "Adam, you're right she is our favorite assignment and I am glad to be back with her even though we are usually busy with other assignments at times."

Adam: "Yes, that is so true Henry and I'm grateful that you talked to Tess and the father on our behalf we really needed to get back here to her didn't we?"

Henry: "I agree she really needed to know that she has us here to protect her."

Adam: "I know we have to help her out."

Chapter 11

Adam and I talk…

Adam: "Elisa, are you surprised that Henry and I are re-assigned to you?"

Me: "Yes and no Adam I kind of expected this to happen eventually which didn't really surprise me all that much of course."

Adam: "Oh, so what you are saying is that you kind of already knew that we would be reassigned to you and you were just so excited when you heard that it would be us I'm just grateful that Henry and I are here for you sweetheart."

Me: "Adam, I thought that you had other assignments this time around."

Chapter 12

Henry sits to talk with me…

Henry: "We did those long before we got reassigned to you Elisa and you are our main concern at the moment not the other assignments most of which have had to go home to the father of course."

Me: "You mean like I almost did at age 13?"

Henry: "Yes, Elisa almost like that but we told you "No, Elisa it's not your time yet."

Me: "I remember that day it was after my first of two back surgeries I couldn't talk to you both but you knew something was wrong."

Chapter 13

Recalling memories of Adam and Henry…

I have so many memories of these angels of death they are constantly checking in on me sometimes I even dream that they are assigned to me again like it used to be.

Maybe they are I don't know but if that is the case I can only say this much I am going to find out tonight eventually.

I feel like I should be fortunate for what I have.

Adam and Henry are here for a specific reason.

I don't know why I feel this way?

Chapter 14

Adam, Henry, and I sit and talk Part 01…

Adam: "Henry, I'm really worried about Elisa at the moment is that a bad thing?"

Henry: "Adam, no it's not a bad thing to worry about Elisa since she is once again our assignment it is perfectly normal for you to be worried about her she is something special so I know how you feel deep down in your heart for her."

Me: "I know that I have you two worried about me for some reason I know sometimes I have a lot of on my mind."

Adam: "I can tell you why we are worried about you Elisa Cristine."

Chapter 15

Adam, Henry, and I sit and talk Part 02…

Me: "Adam, I know you are upset with me about the score I got on a chapter test and I am sorry for that please forgive me."

Adam: "It's not that sweetheart you just have to be patient and learn all you can learn because you need to know that we will be here for you since you are in desperate need of our help."

Henry: "What Adam is saying Elisa is true you have to really stay focused on what your goals are?"

Me: "I know Adam and Henry I know."

Chapter 16

Adam's advice to me…

Adam: "Elisa, listen to me for a minute because what I am about to tell you may shock you my dear."

Me: "I'm listening Adam believe me I am listening closely."

Adam: "First and foremost, I am very disappointed that you did poorly on the test the last time aaround however, since you are re-taking it I may change that to very happy if you abide by these rules."

Me: "Which rules would those be?"

Adam: "First, you may not text until break and lunchtimes and also after school."

Chapter 17

Adam's rules for me…

Adam: "As I was saying:

No texting during class.

No answering phone calls while you are doing classwork.

You may only take brief restroom breaks in-between classes.

Personal phone calls must be limited to 5 minutes.

Do all homework assignments before getting on Facebook.

Me: "Adam, I don't know about those rules they sound pretty harsh to me."

Chapter 18

Henry explains to me why he and Adam are being so tough on me?...

Henry: "Elisa, sweetheart the only reason that we are being tough on you is because at the moment we really don't have much of a choice you really aren't giving us much of one anyhow."

Me: "I'm really sorry Henry I didn't realize that I did something wrong."

Henry: "Little Elisa it's not so much that you did something wrong we are just worried about you darling and sometimes we don't know what to do."

Me: "As I said I am so sorry I didn't mean to mess up please forgive me."

Chapter 19

How Henry helps me through my aggravation when it comes to taking tests?...

Henry: "Elisa, I'd like you to meet my colleague Marilyn whose a psychologist in heaven I requested her because I needed her assistance and I didn't want Adam involved because I didn't know whether it would help for him to be in the room or not?"

Me: "Henry, I think I am capable of talking to her without Adam in the room but if I do get emotional please call him in for me."  
Henry: "Fair enough now just listen to Marilyn: "Okay, Elisa from what Henry has told me you are a legally blind young woman who used to have a very bad temper at times correct?"

Me: "Yes, I still do at times but I tend to let the father take that away from me."

Marilyn: "From what I have read in your file you love to write and draw is that also correct?"

Me: "Yes that is also correct I have always had that passion for along time."

Marilyn: "I see that you didn't do too well on a school assignment and it frustrated you very much am I correct?"

Chapter 20

Marilyn and I talk…

Me: "Yes it was a chapter test for my health class which I have to re-take I'm not too happy about re-taking it though."

Marilyn: "My suggestion to you Elisa is this don't worry about the test you will do fine."

Me: "I'm trying not to but it is so hard sometimes."

Marilyn: "Elisa, tell me something what has been your dream as a child?"

Part 02

Chapter 21

I walk out of the room with tears in my eyes…

Adam: "Elisa, what is it sweetheart?"

Me: "Henry, brought a psychologist into talk to me and I just had the longest discussion with her I believe her name is: Marilyn."

Adam: "What was he thinking bringing her in knowing how emotional you can get darling?"

Chapter 22

Adam seeks Andrew's advice…

Adam: "Andrew, I know that I always seem to come to you for advice when it comes to my assignments but this time I really do need your help!"

Andrew: "Adam, calm down and tell me what is going on what has you so worried about Elisa?"

Adam: "Well, it all started with Henry suggesting that Elisa see Marilyn a psychologist in Heaven apparently he let her go in on her own and she came out crying what do I do?"

Andrew: "Okay, first off who told Henry to request back-up in the first place?"

Chapter 23

Adam and Andrew chat…

Adam: "No one did that is the only problem but he did however."

Andrew: "Oh dear and knowing that Elisa is already nervous about re-taking that test that is bad enough Adam were there rules that she must follow?"  
Adam: "Yes, but she said that she would follow them with no problem so it didn't seem like the rules were the cause of it."

Andrew: "I was just curious Adam what was the psychologist's name by the way?"

Adam: "I believe her name was: Marilyn if I am not mistaken Andrew."

Chapter 24

Andrew's suggestion to Adam for me…

Andrew: "My suggestion to you Adam is this I suggest that you and only you counsel Elisa whether it is on her test scores and so forth."

Adam: "That is what she said to me when she came out of there I still think Henry made a mistake what do you think?"

Andrew: "I will have Sam and Tess speak with Henry because this sounds like something that is more for them than it is for me."

Adam: "I see what you mean Andrew I just thought I would ask for you."

Chapter 25

Henry meets with Sam and Tess…

Henry: "The father said that you needed to see me that it was urgent!"

Sam: "Sit down Henry this may take awhile!"

Tess: "We would like to know why you got Marilyn involved without consenting either Adam or your assignment first off?"

Sam: "Secondly, what gave you the right to call Marilyn in on this case in the first place?"

Henry: "I felt that Elisa needed to speak with someone Tess and Sam."

Chapter 26

Sam and Tess tell Henry their decision…

Sam: "We've decided to allow you to redeem yourself with your assignment on one condition."  
Henry: "What is that condition?"

Tess: "It is that Adam counsels Elisa from now on and anytime you decide to you use someone you will inform us, the father, your colleague, and your assignment is that understood?"  
Henry: "Yes it is Tess and Sam yes it is!"

Chapter 27

Adam and I wait on Henry…

Adam: "Elisa, what is it sweetheart?"

Me: "I'm just a little nervous about re-taking the test today I suppose Adam that's all."

Adam: "Remember what I told you "Elisa, there is no need to be nervous you'll do just fine."

Henry: "Adam's right you know Elisa you will do just fine on the test when you re-take it don't be nervous it will be okay your angels will be there with you every step of the way there trust me on this."

Me: "Thank you Adam and Henry."

Chapter 28

More conversation with Adam and Henry…

Me: "Adam and Henry are you two upset with me?"

Adam: "No, Elisa we aren't we are concerned about you however but that is all."

Henry; "Adam's right Elisa we do worry about you but you know that can't be helped at times."

Me: "I was just wondering I didn't know so I thought that I would ask."

Henry: "We're glad that you did ask that question./"

Chapter 29

My thoughts on Adam and Henry…

I wished that I could describe how I feel about those two but I can't sometimes I can feel them with me everywhere I go today I feel like they are constantly telling me "Elisa, we are very proud of you keep up the good work and serve the father faithfully."

Who am I to argue with the two angels that took care of me for as long as I can recall.

Adam and Henry wherever you are remember God and I love you both dearly.

Always!

Chapter 30

More thoughts of Adam and Henry…

Everyday that I do things that I do right now in my life it is something that is interesting in many ways possible.

Everytime I think about Adam and Henry I have to wonder what are they doing now?

Sometimes I feel like I have to deal with something that is different for many reasons there are times that I have felt both Adam and Henry here with me or both of them at one time I know the look of concern on their faces is a dead giveaway in many ways but they can't help but worry about me since I know.

Chapter 31

Adam and Henry chat…

Adam: "Henry, I really do wish that we were assigned to Elisa again I really do miss her a lot."

Henry: "I know what you mean Adam if we are fortunate enough to have our schedules rearranged to where we can be assigned to her then it would be good for all of us."

Adam: "The last time we were assigned to her was when she had her gallbladder removed remember how much pain she was in that day?"

Henry: "How could I forget do you remember the night she was eating."

Chapter 32

Adam and Henry continue their chat…

Adam: "I didn't like that she was crying so much I remember that we told her that she wouldn't be going to school and she got depressed."

Henry: "Oh right I remember she wanted to go to school but we told her to take care of her health first before anything else."

Adam: "She's such a sweet girl whatever happened the Elisa that we once knew Henry?"

Henry: "She's still in there but since she is now older she will tend to be a bit of the defiant side but not intentionally."

Chapter 33

Adam and I talk…

Adam: "Elisa, what is bothering you sweetheart you're not saying too much right now."

Me: "I guess I am just a bit frustrated that my school could end up closing and then what will I do where will I go to attend school and so forth."

Adam: "Oh, Elisa sweetheart I didn't realize that is what had you down I'm glad that you told me about it though you know Elisa you can still go to school don't you want to go to college and become a teacher like you had planned on doing."

Chapter 34

I explain to Adam…

Me: "Adam, how can I become a teacher if there may not be a school to teach at in the first place."

Adam: "Elisa, there will always be a school that you can teach at sweetheart you just have to be able to go out there and seize the opportunity for once."

Me: "I wished that I could be so self-confident right now Adam but I am not so sure about that now."

Adam: "I know you are hurt sweetheart but you must realize that you have to deal with the changes as they come along."

Chapter 35

Henry talks with me…

Henry: "Little Elisa what is the matter sweetheart hmm?"

Me: "My teaching dream is all but crushed Henry and I don't know what to do now."

Henry: "Oh, that's not right at all I don't like that Elisa are you sure about that?"

Me: "Yes, why would I lie to you Henry?"

Henry: "I know that you wouldn't I am just wanting to understand it is all."

Me: "Henry, I have not ever felt this depressed before it just hurts me now!"

Chapter 36

More conversation with Adam and Henry…

Adam: "Henry, I don't know what we could do to help her out she feels like her teaching dream is all but crushed and she doesn't seem to want to do much now."

Henry: "All we can do Adam is be there for her and help her understand that her dream isn't crushed she is just taking a different road to get to that goal."

Adam: "You mean her writing and art are those roads right Henry?"

Henry: "Exactly Adam so she's got something that is actually generating some decent money for her now Adam."

Chapter 37

My thoughts on why I decided to write this book?...

I suppose it is because I felt inspired sometime after I wrote my autobiography it made me feel inspired that no matter what happened I would always be remembered for the way I was by simply writing something that would inspire someone else to learn that everywhere they go there are always angels out there surrounding them when they need them the most sometimes it may seems somewhat strange but I know for a fact that I am surrounded by angels in my life today also if I know anything about angels.

Chapter 38

Adam and Henry are my two favorite angels…

The reason that I say that is because since the day that I was born they were the ones who took care of me and I am hoping it is either one of them when my time comes to go home to the father in heaven.

I do miss them being here with me but I know that they are busy with assignments and are only allowed to check in on me just briefly every now and again but most of the time if the father says for them to stay with me they will stay with me it depends at times.

Chapter 39

Adam and Henry help me tell this story…

Adam: "Henry, it looks like we are being asked to help Elisa tell this story."

Henry: "Well, Adam we were once her angels so it is only fair that she would ask us."

Adam: "Oh that's right we were there when she was born how could I be so forgetful about that time I wonder."

Henry: "It has been quite sometime since we have been assigned to her no wonder I can tend to be forgetful at times.

Adam: "I know the feeling Henry."

Part 03

Chapter 40

Adam and Henry continue to talk about their memories of me…

Adam: "I can't believe it she's going to be 30 years old on April 16, 2011."

Henry: "I know it is amazing how she went from a little girl to a teenager to her adulthood years I can hardly believe that she is engaged to be married but I am also happy for her regardless besides she is doing well in her life."

Adam: "You're right Henry she is and I am grateful that we had the opportunity to take care of her when we did she is so precious."

Chapter 41

The discussion between Adam and Henry continues…

Henry: "I know what you mean she really is precious she's never hidden anything from us because she knew not to do that to us in the first place it makes a lot of sense that she is so tired at times and the medication that she takes for her seizures takes affect at different times."

Adam: "I know what you mean Henry I've witnessed most of those seizures remember?"

Henry: "Yes, you most certainly have Adam and I've had to make sure that you were calm through them all by keeping

Chapter 42

The discussion between Adam and Henry still continues…

Adam: Henry, I was thinking of going to see Elisa would you like to come with me?"

Henry: "How can I say no to such a heartfelt request from a buddy like you Adam of course I will go with you to see our "Little Elisa" I wonder if she will recognize us though Adam?"

Adam: "Oh, she will don't you worry about that she will Henry she'll know it is us by the way we hold her and by the heavenly glow but also she's able to recognize our voices if we talk soft also.:

Chapter 43

The surprise visit from Adam and Henry…

Me: "Adam and Henry is that you?"

Adam: "Why how did you know it was us Elisa?"

Me: "Easy, I noticed a heavenly glow and I thought I heard talking and figured that it would be you both I don't know why but I miss you both so much right now."

Henry: "We do too little Elisa we do too."

Me: "That is nice to know guys."

Chapter 45

We talk about how I met them?...

Me: "I don't really recall how we met can you refresh my memory please?"

Adam: "Well, from what I recall the day you were born April 16, 1981 which was a Thursday you were a precious little angel in our eyes but not just ours per say also the father's since he created you to do his work along side us at the time you didn't know how to control your nerves like you do now that is how the seizures started."

Henry: "We took turns holding you and telling you how much God loves you of course you didn't know who he was?"

Chapter 46

What I remember about Adam and Henry?...

There is a lot that I remember I remember there was a time that I attended John Marshall High School and I didn't really pay attention to their warnings about the guy that hurt me.

It didn't occur to me until after the fact that I had been hurt by the guy that they weren't lying to me and I wished that I had listened to them it would have saved me a lot trouble in the long run of course.

Even though I didn't listen I did learn a hard lesson through it all and I began to realize that they were right about him.

Why it is important to always put God first in everything you do during this lifetime…

God is the main one who will not ever leave you nor will he forsake you he loves you for who you are and wants you to share that with the world it is him that makes the ultimate decision on whether we get a second chance at life there aren't many that are granted that if they are fortunate he will grant that of course he is the one who ultimately decides our fate.

As the old saying goes, "Only love can conquer hate."

I am grateful to God for everything.

Chapter 48

Questions I have asked?...

Why are people always staring at me?

Why was I born blind can anyone explain that?

Why am I so overly emotional?

Why do I have to deal with so much stress?

Have I failed God in the past?

Why am I so shy at times?

Does God really love me?

Am I going to be able to handle the challenges?

Chapter 49

More questions that I have asked?...

Do I really have a lot to do to prove myself worthy to the father?

Does the father know how I feel at times?

How do I have patience with people?

Can God help me through it all?

Will I know the angels of God by sight or just by the sound of their voices?

What does God have in store for me?

Am I strong enough to handle it?

Chapter 50

Thoughts from the 8th angel…

Well hello there Elisa again aka (also known as) the 8th angel here to tell you that although those are everyday questions that everyone has the father does answer them and he often tells us not to worry so much that it will be alright so for those who have had questions in the past such as those that I have listed maybe you aren't paying mind to what God is telling you in the first place.

All you can do is ask him to forgive you for your past mistakes.

Chapter 51

God forgives all sins…

I have learned from the angels that God forgives all sins he won't forget them but he will forgive them.

I have asked him to forgive me for mine and I must say we have an awesome God because he has forgiven me for my sins although he may not forget that I committed them he has forgiven me for them.

I thank God for everything that he has given to me and I truly do love him for being the best heavenly father in the world and for putting up with my frustrations at times.

Chapter 52

For those who say that God doesn't exist they are obviously staying away from the father…

For those who say God doesn't exist they are straying away from the father that is my humble opinion and as the 8th angel I am allowed to give it.

I have learned from my past experiences that he doesn't just love some of us but all of us I have come to learn that as the 8th angel you have to be kind to your colleagues and supervisory angels that is how you get things done in heaven.

Chapter 53

The 8th angel's point of view…

Hello, Elisa again aka (also known as) the 8th angel courtesy of Adam AngelofDeath of course it is something that I have not ever been called before.

I am grateful to God for the many gifts that I have in my life today.

As the 8th angel I have a lot of learning yet to do it's hard to deal with at times of course I feel different.

I love being the 8th angel God Bless the USA and other nations of course.

Chapter 54

My friend Aaron AngelofDeath…

My friend Aaron AngelofDeath is one of the best angels that God has ever created he's great at giving advice.

He's a great friend and I thank God that he came into my life at the moment he's really sweet!

No I don't have a crush on an angel of death he's just a friend that is all.

He's so kind and loving as an angel should be when he is on an assignment.

Aaron is kind and loving!

Chapter 55

The message that the angels give to me on a daily basis…

Whether it is Tess, Monica, and Andrew, or Adam, Henry, Gloria, Rafael, Sam, Celeste, Aaron and Taylor all of whom are God's angels.

One message is always being told to me and that message is "God Loves You."

I do truly believe that God does love me because he has given me many gifts and I am grateful for them at this very moment thank you father.

Chapter 56

Why I enjoy writing angel stories?...

There are countless reasons behind that I suppose it is because of my experiences with them and how they have helped through it all in many ways.

Not many would believe that but that is okay with me I don't seem bothered by it at all.

There are a lot of things that have through out the years because it something that is different for many people.

God has been great to me for.

Chapter 57

The way I feel when I know there is an angel in the room…

I feel loved and protected knowing that God has sent me an angel or two to help me stay calm at times.

Right now I am calm and not nervous thank the father above it can seem so strange at times of course.

There have been times that my angels have noticed tears in my eyes like tonight because I am concerned about my younger brother although I know that God has sent him angels to be with him and his family.

I thank god for him seriously!

Chapter 58

Angels among us…

Although that is a song that the group Alabama had recorded it tells a great story and it is very touching.

Others may say there are no such things as angels but if you ask anyone who has an angelic experience they will tell you differently.

Angels are everywhere that you can imagine.

You can't see them with your eyes though but with your heart and trust me god knows what he is doing when he sends his angels to help us.

Chapter 59

I feel loved by the angels and thankful to the father above for allowing them to be able to help me out in so many ways in ways that I didn't think were possible at first.

God and his angels have shown me so much love that I am so honored to have them here with me in many ways.

They are like another family that I didn't think would care about me but they do it is such a miracle.

I feel blessed to have the opportunity to be able to love.

God has truly blessed me today.

Chapter 60

I love writing angels stories I think it is one of the best things that I can do when I am bored and sad I need to deal with so much all at once.

There are a lot of new things that have changed for many reasons.

Sometimes, it can seem like a lot of work is involved in writing these stories that is mainly because of the way that things happen for many people who have dealt with some questions that that they didn't have answers to at the time of course.

Sometimes I feel like I have done so much all at once.

Dedication…

I dedicate this book to the heavenly father and his holy angels since they are constantly watching over us on a daily basis and making sure we are okay.

There have been moments in my life and the lives of others when we have really began to realize that no matter what happens it can seem so strange for many reasons it is so unique in many ways possible.

Thank you God for everything that you have done for me today and everyday of my life I am eternally grateful for you all always father.

Author's Note:

As you read this book series and discover something new about yourselves that you didn't know before you will begin to realize the unique connection to the father everywhere you go in your life.

Thank you for listening to me.

Elisa Cristine De La Torre

Author of La Estoria De Mi Vida and other books.

God loves you and he always will.


End file.
